GRACIAS
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Un momento especial para Sasuke Uchiha, que solo puede expresar con una palabra Gracias


ESTE ES UN PEQUEÑO MOMENTO QUE IMAGINO SOBRE UN MOMENTO ESPECIAL EN LA VIDA DE ESTE PERSONAJE YA QUE ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, NO ES MUY LARGO PERO TRATE DE HACERLO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA QUE TENDRIA EL. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

**GRACIAS**

Un moreno camina por las calles de la aldea, todos lo miran con discreción, el mantiene su semblante frio y sobrio, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los tres Sannin, el que lucho a lado del salvador del mundo, caminando con prisa a un lugar, al hospital de Konoha, en la entrada lo espera su escandaloso amigo, quien ha madurado y dejado de ser hiperactivo

-Te encontraron rápido

-Hmp, ¿dónde esta?

-Esta con Ino, Hinata y Tsunade

-Tks. Es una molestia

Ambos amigos caminan hasta una sala de espera, el rubio con un pequeño en brazos se sienta a lado de su amigo

-Oye teme

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-¿Cómo tomaste la noticia?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando ella te lo dijo

-Sinceramente, me sorprendió mucho

-Ya veo

El moreno vuelve a centrar su mirada a una gran puerta, él es quien se pregunta cómo llego a este día, los recuerdo lo empiezan a invadir, desde que aquel día en que los asignaron en el mismo equipo, como la veía tan dulce e indefensa, pensando que era su misión protegerla, hasta el día en los exámenes chunin cuando para protegerlo a él y a Naruto corto su cabello y soporto una gran golpiza, pero aun como solo ella lo hacía regresar a su cabales, esto era en su infancia, cuando él tuvo que decir adiós, y como agradeció que ella le dijera que lo amaba y lo seguiría a donde fuera.

-Teme, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo que me desespera esta sala

-Lo sé, lo mismo me paso con Hina-chan cuando nació Bolt

-Tks, el minidobe, es idéntico a ti

-¡No lo llames así!

-Cállate o nos correrán de aquí

-No cambias sigues siendo un neurótico, pobre de mi sobrino

-Hmp, pobre del minidobe contigo de padre

-Sasuke

No desea demostrar su nerviosismo a lo que prefería callar y mirar esa puerta de nuevo, pero de nuevo los recuerdos invadiendo su mente, el momento en que ella trato de matarlo para liberarlo de su odio, como el la intento matar a ella, mira a su amigo quien trata de calmar a su pequeño hijo, agradece en silencio su presencia, el quien salvo a esa molestia en el momento correcto, fija nuevamente la vista a la puerta, recuerdos y más recuerdos, la guerra donde ella demostró haberse superado para alcanzarlos, el momento en que se reencontraron tras aquella búsqueda que ella hizo con Obito para encontrarlo a el, todo hasta el día en que…..

_-FLASH BACK-_

_Había pasado un año desde su última batalla esa en donde con un beso le dijo a ella que eran algo más que solo compañeros de equipo, no tuvo que caminar mucho cuando la vio ahí, saliendo del hospital con una pequeña hoja de papel _

_-Sakura_

_-¿Ha? Sasuke-kun eres tu_

_-¿Qué pasa? Hoy no trabajabas_

_-No, no es nada_

_-Hmp, como quieras vamos a casa _

_-Sí, oye viste a ¿Hinata y Naruto?_

_-No, porque debería_

_-No seas grosero Hinata vino a su consulta su bebe está creciendo mucho pronto cumplirá los 4 meses _

_-Vaya. El dobe será padre_

_-Estuviste un mes fuera apenas se enteraron_

_-Tks. Es una estupidez eso de los niños_

_-¿En serio lo crees así?_

_-Si_

_La joven pelirosa detiene su paso, él se percata de esto y con fastidio voltea para mirarla, en su mente se prepara para recibir algún regaño por decir eso, ya que su mejor amigo seria padre, pero al verla su sorpresa es grande, ya que ella le extiende una hoja de papel mientras su rostro se llena de lágrimas, con cuidado él toma el papel y lo lee, su rostro muestra gran asombro. _

_-Sakura ¿Esto no es una broma?_

_-No, es una estupidez como lo acabas de llamar_

_-Suspira- Esto no es una estupidez_

_-A ¿no?_

_Con cuidado él se acerca a ella y con su mano limpia las lágrimas de su esposa, y luego deposita un beso sus labios, para después abrazarla y esconder su cara entre el cuello de la mujer de quien aspira ese olor a fresas que tanto lo embriaga._

_-Es una molestia, son mi molestia_

_-Sasuke-kun, seremos padres_

_-Estaré aquí en el momento_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Si lo prometo_

_Los meses pasaban y el aunque salía de la aldea procuraba volver con frecuencia para verla a ella y a su pequeño hijo el cual se desarrollaba en el vientre de su amada esposa, él no era de muchas palabras pero procuraba que no le faltara nada a su futura familia, llego a estar en los momentos en que ella sufría antojos, en que ella lloraba por felicidad, el momento en que su bebe creció y abulto más el vientre de la madre._

_-FIN DE FLASH BACK-_

Un llanto invade toda la habitación el mira el reloj las 11 am, su amigo lo mira con una gran sonrisa mientras que el respira profundo

-Uchiha

El moreno alzo la vista era la maestra de su esposa, quien salía de aquella sala de parto, tras de ella estaba Hinata e Ino quienes sonreían al Uchiha

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Ella y tu bebe están bien, puedes pasar

-Hmp

Sin hacer caso a nadie entra a la sala ahí puede ver a su esposa amamantando a su primogénito, con cautela se acerca mientras ella le sonríe

-Mira Sasuke. Es una niña

-¿Una niña?

-Si, es hermosa, toma cárgala

Con cuidado la despega de su pecho y la deposita en brazos de Sasuke quien mira a la pequeña, con torpeza la toma y la acurruca en sus brazos, la comienza a observar, su piel tan blanca como la de Sakura, pero el cabello y ojos tan negros como los de él, no lo cree, es padre, tiene una familia, una familia a la que esta decidido a proteger a costa de todo, de pronto nota como su esposa lo mira sorprendido

-Sasuke-kun ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que estas llorando

-Hmp. Sarada su nombre es Sarada Uchiha

-Sarada Uchiha. ¿Sasuke por qué lloras?

Con una sonrisa de medio lado se agacha y besa a Sakura quien aún se encuentra sorprendida por el acto de Sasuke, el junta su frente a la de ella

-Cumpliste tu promesa Sakura

-¿Mi promesa?

-Si

-¿Cuál promesa?

-Cuando estábamos en la salida de la aldea prometiste que si me quedaba contigo no me arrepentiría, que cada día seria de alegría, me darías felicidad y harías todo por mi

-Sasuke

-No has cambiado, eres una molestia

-¿Qué?

-Sakura, gracias por todo

-También te amo Sasuke-kun


End file.
